Metamorphosis
by Ahgness Black
Summary: Harry es un actor de teatro muggle. Tiene que encarnar a un personaje gay y como el único gay que conoce es Draco, tiene que pedirle ayuda para hacer un buen papel.


Muchas gracias a a_lunatica por haberme beteado. No es tarea fácil hacerlo porque soy muy latosa pero ella me aguantó.

Todo pertenece a JKR, no tengo intenciones de lucro ni nada.

Nota: Popote es lo mismo que pajilla. Así los conocemos en México.

"Metamorphosis"

Eran el medio día y Harry estaba saliendo del teatro. Se le había hecho tarde para su cita por haber estado hablando con Giselle sobre el personaje que encarnaría. Sentía que ese papel era un verdadero reto y creía no estar listo para afrontarlo a pesar de ser el protagónico.

Giselle, que era la directora de la obra, se había negado rotundamente siquiera a reconsiderar la idea. Lo miró fríamente y dijo que no toleraría ese comportamiento homofóbico en su teatro. Harry no había captado la razón de que ella lo juzgara de cometer esa clase de prejuicios, pero ya no quiso arriesgarse. Era eso o dejar la obra definitivamente y no por propia voluntad.

Al ir saliendo del teatro una fuerte ráfaga de aire le dio de lleno en la cara. Se ajustó la bufanda café a su cuello y emprendió el viaje hacia la cafetería que estaba a dos cuadras. Se iba preguntando cómo haría para representar el papel; no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo personificar a un homosexual. Giselle le había sugerido que investigara, después dijo algo sobre salir del armario, pero Harry decidió ignorar ese último comentario.

Tomó una nota de su bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones de mezclilla. Laurette estaría ahí a las doce de la mañana y eran las doce con cinco. Dada la mórbida puntualidad de la chica y su intolerante humor, era seguro que ya no estaba.

Suspiró resignado y tomó los cigarrillos de una bolsa lateral en su chaqueta, se llevó uno a los labios y lo encendió cubriendo la llama con la mano para evitar que el aire le volviera más difícil la tarea.

Auguró, de camino al café, que ella ya no estaría ahí. Por la misma razón no apagó el cigarrillo al entrar y dirigirse a una mesa. Dejó sus cosas en la silla de su izquierda y apagó el cigarro en el cenicero al centro de la mesa. Distraídamente sacó el guión de su mochila, el paquete de Malvoro, el celular y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra apoyando solo el tobillo en su rodilla.

Al leer, se dio cuenta de que, definitivamente, necesitaba ayuda para interpretar ese papel si no quería dejar su apenas empezada carrera de actuación. Por lo que estaba leyendo del personaje, Henry, era gay consagrado a la mariconeria y femineidad. Toda una perra. De ninguna manera podía imaginarse a él caminando como gay, riéndose como gay y sentándose como gay.

En ese momento un flashazo de que alguien lo observaba perforó su nuca; levantó la mirada y observó su entorno, descubriendo que nadie dirigía ni siquiera la cabeza en su dirección. Suspiró, alejando así el complejo de persecución al menos por ese momento.

La tonadita de una canción reconocida comenzó a sonar en el aire. Levantó la pantalla de su Star Tac y descubrió que no era el suyo pero vio que tenía una llamada perdida y dos mensajes, todos ellos de la que ahora de seguro era su ex.

Confirmado quedó en el segundo mensaje. Tomó el cigarrillo del cenicero y se dio cuenta de que estaba apagado, se había consumido sólo. Abrió la cajetilla y está estaba vacía. Suspiró otra vez.

Tomó de su café, mordió su croissant, dio vueltas a su guión. Un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios sin darse cuenta. Conforme pasaba el tiempo más caía en cuenta de lo difícil de su nueva enmienda. 'Conoce gente'. Las palabras de Giselle resonaban en su cabeza ¿qué la hacía pensar que Harry no conocía gente?

Conocer gente. El foco se prendió sobre su cabeza. ¿Cómo es que no lo había pensado antes?

Contactaría con alguna persona que se sintiera atraída por su mismo sexo, le pediría por favor que le explicara cómo eran los gays en su entorno y así, su carrera de actuación se mantendría a flote el resto de la siguiente temporada.

Dejó un billete que cubriría los gastos de lo que consumió ahí sentado, tomó sus cosas y salió del restaurant. La caza gay comenzaba en ese momento. Se sentía liberado de la presión. El aire era liberador, el transitar de la gente era de cierta forma relajante. Se preguntó cómo daría con la persona adecuada, frente a lo cual recordó una frase muy famosa de su amigo Ron: 'Si no se reproducen ¿Por qué cada vez hay más?'

Estiró sus brazos hacia el cielo, cerró los ojos y soltó una bocanada de humo del cigarrillo que recién había encendido y aún tenía entre los labios. Bajó los brazos hacia su costado y en el trayecto sintió como su mano empuñada chocaba con algo fofo. Al darse la vuelta vio a un sujeto, masculino, de entre veinte y veinticinco años, de cabello rubio y piel muy blanca.

—Lo siento —se disculpó sintiendo remordimiento de verdad. Había sido un accidente, muy feo y además, la gente comenzaba a juntarse alrededor de ambos personajes ¿qué querían? ¿Qué se soltaran a los golpes?

—Fíjate en lo que haces, baboso.

Esa voz; ese modo de arrastrar las palabras. Esos ojos furiosos mirándolo por entre los dedos.

— ¿Malfoy?

—Potter, claro. Qué otro imbécil en el mundo puede ser como eres tú. No cambias.

Draco entró a la cafetería de donde había salido Harry recién. El moreno se quedó plantado en su lugar unos segundos antes de ir tras él. Lo vio acercarse a la barra y preguntarle a la señorita por el sanitario, Harry decidió esperarlo en ese lugar y darle espacio para que descubriera el moretón que ya había dado muestras de aparición.

Cuando el rubio salió Harry lo esperaba de pie en la barra por el único camino a la puerta de salida. Al verlo, Draco rodó los ojos y bufó. Justamente estaba preguntándose por qué no entraba un dragón y se lo comía de un bocado cuando el moreno se aproximó a él ofreciéndole un vaso de café.

Levantó la ceja y lo miró esperando una respuesta.

—No era mi intención lo de ahí afuera, déjame recompensarte.

—Olvídalo Potter.

—Mejor olvida tú —dijo Harry. Draco se encaminó a la puerta, dispuesto a dejar al muchacho con la palabra en la boca—. Ya no somos niños, creo que podemos solucionar nuestros problemas de una forma más civilizada que los simples insultos.

— ¿Qué tal los golpes? —dijo Draco girándose para encararlo.

—Lo de ahí afuera fue un accidente y ya me disculpé.

—No me refería a lo de ahí afuera. —Draco continuó su camino hacia la salida.

—Por favor, Malfoy –dijo el moreno irritado.

— ¿Por favor? —El rubio lo miró con suspicacia—. ¿Me estás pidiendo algo por favor?

—No te emociones —Harry suspiró de nuevo—, supe lo que pasó cuando te declaraste… bueno…

—Gay Potter, dilo sin miedo, la palabra no hace nada. —Harry recordó la sonrisa malvada de Draco cuando estaban en el colegio—. Yo sí, pero la palabra no. Además, ¿qué te importa si me gusta el arroz con popote?

—Pues, eres la única persona… así que conozco.

Draco levantó la ceja y lo miró de arriba hacia abajo repetidas veces. El aspecto del héroe del mundo mágico no le gustó nada. Esos pantalones eran vulgares, le daban un aire de pandillero y la chaqueta color caqui no iba con aquella playera de los Rolling Stones.

—Vete al diablo. —Malfoy retomó el camino hacia la salida. Inmediatamente sintió al moreno seguir sus pasos, tres segundos después y al atravesar la puerta, lo escuchó de nuevo.

—Malfoy, necesito ayuda con algo que es importante para mí.

—Sólo una cosa. –Draco sonrió de lado y levantó la nariz para mirar a Harry de forma que no dejaba lugar a negativas—. Pídelo, pero bien y con modales.

— ¿Serías tan amable, por favor, de ayudarme?

—Dame tu número de celular y te mandaré mi respuesta por mensaje hoy a las cinco.

Draco pasó a su lado y retomó el camino antes de ser, accidentalmente golpeado por el celular de Potter, aunque el verdadero causante fuera el destino.

A las cinco de la tarde ese mismo día, en el apartamento de aquel moreno de ojos verdes, la tonada de un celular llenó el espacio. Harry lo miró, se tomó su tiempo para seguir su lectura, despacio colocó el separador en el guion y tomó entre sus manos aquel aparato de comunicación.

En realidad por dentro estaba totalmente eufórico por saber la respuesta de aquel demonio rubio de mirada gris. Ya había fregado los pisos, lavado los platos y guardados vasos, restregado la estufa a conciencia para quitar todo aquel posible candidato a cochambre. Lavó al gato, cepilló la ropa, tendió el piso y barrió la cama. Todo en ese orden.

_T spero n Out of the Closet a las 9 pm. Vistt bien._

_Draco._

Le tomó más de un minuto deducir el mensaje. ¿'Vístete bien'? ¿Qué insinuaba ese mal parido? Bueno, lo esencial era que tenía una respuesta y un desastre en la casa ya que por los nervios había desordenado más que otra cosa; tenía las cobijas en el suelo la escoba en la cama, al gato del edificio histérico y la estufa a medio quemar por el acido sulfúrico que había utilizado en la limpieza. Además tenía poco tiempo para 'vestirse bien'.

A las nueve de la noche, con ropa casual pero bien combinada, su cabello controlado gracias a un producto que le regaló Hermione y la boca con aliento a _frescura de las montañas,_ apareció al lado del antro aquel.

Estaba cerrado aún, a menos de que hubiera otra razón para que toda esa muchedumbre estuviera platicando en el frío aire de aquella zona. Buscó con la mirada a Draco y no lo encontró hasta pasados diez minutos. Estaba parado a lado de tres fulanos, todos vestidos de forma un poco peculiar.

Blusitas entalladas, pantalones que más que ajustados parecían embarrados, zapatos de pico y gasas y cosas así en el cuello. A pesar de todo y en contra de su consciente macho, Harry pensó que Draco, vestido de blanco y aqua se veía realmente bien. El pantalón entallado le hacía muy bien, sobre todo a las piernas marcadas; la blusa de color aguamarina abotonada hasta la mitad hacía que sus ojos cobraran un destello azul, lo cual hacía sentir que en cualquier momento te perderías en ese mar tormentoso de destellos grises y azules entremezclados. El saco blanco remangado le daba un toque muy interesante.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, Draco estaba parado frente a él sonriéndole con burla. Le dijo que el atuendo estaba bien para alguien que intentaba ocultar su homosexualidad, lo cual Harry no entendió muy bien pero sospechó que por nada del mundo podría ser bueno.

Bailó, bebió hasta vomitar en el retrete no sin antes haber bautizado a uno de los amigos de Draco el cual, por cierto, olía a perfume barato. Al haber asegurado que se sentía mejor, volvieron a la mesa; el muchacho que había recibido más que las bendiciones de Harry ya no estaba. Draco le restó importancia al asunto.

Ya no se paró a bailar en toda la noche y a duras penas llegaba al baño a orinar cada media hora. Todos los amigos de Draco lo entrevistaron; él los observaba a todos, desde su forma de mirar, batir pestañas y reír. Había gran variedad de gays reunidos sólo en esa mesa. Estaba el gay tímido de su condición que miraba culos apretados intentando que nadie se diera cuenta del hecho.

El otro descarado que gritaba piropos a los que le gustaban, los seguía, les apretaba una nalga y regresaba riendo a la mesa. El que era muy masculino en su propia forma, pero gay abiertamente. Este último le llamó mucho la atención al moreno. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser masculino y gay al mismo tiempo? Bueno, sólo había que ver a este elemento.

—Eres tal y como te describió Drake. —El sujeto en cuestión, ya antes descrito como 'descarado' habló en su oído y le sonrió.

—¿Y cómo lo hizo?

—Nos dijo que eres tímido y no puedes aceptarte tal cual eres. Siempre tratando de ocultar tus cualidades y fingiendo ser algo que no va contigo.

—¿Todo eso te dijo?

—Acabo de deducirlo. Me llamo Mark, soy psicólogo y estoy haciendo la especialidad en psicoanálisis. Soy mejor que el puto Freud. —El método siempre era el mismo; un guiño coqueto, sonrisa de blanca dentadura y el resto era pan comido. A excepción de Harry, por supuesto.

— ¿Algún compañero tuyo? —Harry no sabía qué era el psicoanálisis, quién era Freud y cómo reconocer cuando alguien te coqueteaba tan abiertamente.

—No sabes quién es Freud ¿eh? No importa, eso te hace aún más interesante. Puedo darte clases particulares en mi departamento o en tu cueva; así espero no incomodarte —le susurró en el oído, causando estremecimientos en todo el cuerpo y se levantó de pronto cuando sintió los dientes de Mark atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Mark, ¿por qué no vas a buscarte a alguien para esta noche?

Era Draco que, observando todo a espaldas de Harry, había decidido hacer algo por su despistado némesis.

— ¿Para qué si ya lo encontré?

—Entonces ve a ver si vuelan los puercos.

Mark entendió algo que Harry no y se levantó del asiento para perderse entre la multitud de bailarines. Draco jaló de la mano de Harry y lo sentó a su lado. La expresión del rubio cambió radicalmente; de una furibunda a una amable y tranquilizadora en momentos.

—Te ayudo porque tengo cierto prestigio que quiero conservar con ellos. No me interesas en lo más mínimo ni lo has hecho nunca. Lo único que quiero es que desaparezcas de mi vida; que me debas un favor para que hagas lo que yo te pida.

La expresión afable de Draco no cambió ni un ápice, sin embargo, las palabras sonaron tan amenazantes y profundas que a Harry no le quedó duda de que era Draco Malfoy con quien estaba tratando. Harry respondió con un asentimiento.

—Salir del closet no es fácil, menos cuando te desenvuelves en una sociedad conservadora e idealista como lo es el mundo mágico. Tienes que ser consciente de que las cosas no serán igual que antes. Te criticaran en el diario, te llamaran mariquita y muchas otras cosas; cualquiera que puedas imaginar. ¿Tienes algo que agregar?

La expresión del moreno estaba descompuesta. No sabía por qué lado iba la conversación con Malfoy pero definitivamente no iban por el mismo rumbo.

— ¿Salir del closet?

—Por eso estás aquí ¿no es así?

—No. Necesito saber cómo se comportan los gays para un…

—¿Qué? –Los ojos y la boca de Draco se abrieron hasta donde Harry no sabía, era posible. Pequeño detalle, Harry nunca mencionó en qué consistía la ayuda. Draco nunca preguntó.

—Voy a ser parte de una producción en el teatro local. Mi personaje es gay pero no tengo idea de cómo debo comportarme. Te vi y recordé la razón por la que te habías desaparecido del mundo mágico.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio? ¿Crees que somos animales a los cuales puedes observar, analizar y después hacer ensayos en tu libreta?

—Nunca me preguntaste Malfoy, no es mi culpa que actuaras tan precipitadamente. Sólo creíste que soy como tú sin consultarme primero.

Draco pensó en el numerito que estarían protagonizando en ese momento. Le hizo una señal con la cabeza que Harry comprendió claramente como una invitación a seguirlo fuera del lugar. Estando los dos a la intemperie, el aire les dio de lleno liberando sus pulmones del aire encerrado del lugar y despejando un poco sus mentes.

—Me extraña que seas tú quien esté haciendo esto. ¿No era Granger la que observaba y tomaba notas de todo?

—Ya te dije que no se trata de eso. Actuar es lo único que sé hacer, desde siempre. Pretender que soy otro y que siento cosas que no es lo que he hecho siempre. Sin eso no valgo nada.

— ¿Crees que me conmueves? Olvidaste con quien estas tratando. No me importa lo que hagas con tu vida. Búscate a otro conejillo de indias; no permitiré que nadie se burle de mi nunca más.

—No me estoy burlando, sólo quiero que me ayudes, no pido mucho. Cuéntame sobre ti, que te gusta hacer, tu color preferido, tu pasatiempo predilecto. Lo que sea. Después no me volverás a ver Malfoy.

— ¿Serías capas de largarte de la ciudad? Recuerda lo que te dije; si te ayudo es porque quiero que me pagues el favor con lo que sea. Si de verdad es importante esto para ti…

Draco le tendió la mano como quien aprueba un acuerdo de marcas y productor mercantiles. Israelís y palestinos cerrando un acuerdo de paz. Potter y Malfoy firmando un pacto de no agresión.

—Lo haré, pero después de terminar la temporada.

—Está bien para mí. –Harry apretó la mano de Draco y ambos la retiraron casi enseguida. Harry no supo de la electricidad que corrió por el cuerpo de Draco proveniente de su mano. Draco no supo que las ideas heterosexuales de Harry se tambalearon con ciertas escenas eróticas con ojos grises en aquel cuerpo de ensueño.

~*~

Los días pasaron y tal como prometió Draco, una tarde invitó a Harry a verlo en el centro comercial del centro. Uno al que ambos sabían llegar. Pasaron un buen día, entre las visitas a las tiendas de ropa para caballero y la expresión de Harry al verse comprando ropa que, para Draco era de buen gusto; para Harry era femenina. Tomaron café con una rebanada de pastel en una famosa cadena de pastelerías. Pasaron más de una hora viendo animales porque Harry tenía la idea de hacerse de una mascota pero nunca se decidió por una.

Draco le aconsejó que se comprara un perico, así los grados de locura en su cabeza, causados por su soledad disminuirían un tanto por ciento. Cuándo el rubio vio la cara de su acompañante, que expresaba un total desconcierto y agudo WTF, dijo que lo compraría él, así tendría a alguien con quien establecer una plática cuyo cerebro diminuto no se le dificultara comprender sus comentarios.

Salieron de ahí sin mascota y cabreados el uno con el otro. Así como ese momento, el resto de la tarde se arruinó y acordaron verse otro día. Cuando se estaban alejando, Harry regresó hacía el rubio y le preguntó su dirección; después de todo tenían un trato. Draco decidió, por única ocasión para la historia de la humanidad, llevarlo a su apartamento, así se aprendería el camino.

En el camino, Draco le habló más sobre la vida de cualquier gay. Los lugares en los que uno se sentía más cómodo, con qué clase de gente podía relacionarse y como actuar. Como reaccionar ante algunas actitudes de la gente. Harry le habló sobre el guión y su personaje para así, darle una idea al rubio de cómo era su papel. Draco supo inmediatamente lo que Harry tenía que comprender de su personaje para representarlo a la perfección. Incluso, al llegar al apartamento, Draco lo invitó a pasar y le ayudó a practicar algunos de sus diálogos. Después de todo de eso se trataba. Practicaron algunas escenas importantes mientras compartían el guión y Draco corregía algunos movimientos de Harry ayudándolo a parecer más real.

El moreno estaba asombrado del talento del que estaba dando muestras Malfoy. Cuando le alabó su talento natural para la actuación Malfoy respondió: — ¿Cómo crees que sobreviví los años que estuve en la mansión?

—Bueno, se hablaron de muchas cosas cuando te fuiste.

—Qué mi madre enfermó de la desilusión de saber mi forma de ser; qué mi padre maldijo mi memoria en público y qué incluso levantó cargos absurdos para que no regresara al mundo mágico.

—Pues sí, pero ya olvídalo, así es esa gente.

—Vamos a comer. ¿Qué te hicieron a ti?

—Nada, simplemente me enfade de ellos, siempre molestándome y tratándome como si no fuéramos del mismo planeta. Incluso me tenían miedo.

— Que poco aguantas Potter. —Llegaron a la cocina y Draco abrió el refrigerador para ver qué podía preparar. Harry fue al desayunador donde aún había una taza y un plato pequeño junto a una computadora portátil. Harry tocó una tecla y esta comenzó a brillar de nuevo donde el Sly la había dejado por la mañana.

_Aquellas experiencias se quedaron en el olvido._

_Sepultadas bajo mantos de sangre._

_Ríos de miseria. Cantos a la desesperanza y al odio._

_Aquellas flores quedaron aplastadas._

_Bajo piedras, ruinas de mi alma. Mi juventud y familia._

_Restos de un imperio. De lenguas muertas y viejos mudos._

_Libros mojados, borrados. Amasados._

_Aquel pétalo lila, con rastros de rocío. Gotas de sangre lo adornaron._

_Lo aplastaron contra el suelo._

_Lloré aquel día. Cuando te vi partir de mi lado._

_Cuando con odio en los ojos me miraste. Corriste._

_Mi vida. Ella se fue. Me odiaba y se marchó._

_Mi juventud, niñez y compañía. Nunca las conocí._

_Ahora vivo abochornado, oculto. En silencio._

_Esperando que la luz me toque y al mismo tiempo huyendo de ella._

_Ruego que me encuentre. Yo no puedo liberarme._

—Malfoy…

—No toques nada —cerró la computadora de un movimiento muy brusco, tanto, que hizo saltar a Harry—, por favor.

— ¿Tú escribiste eso?

—Pensaba borrarlo.

— ¡No! No lo hagas. Es… bueno —agachó la cara—. Me gusta.

—Encarguemos pizza y mientras llega, seguimos practicando tu libreto.

Comieron en silencio y en silencio volvieron a la sala mientras cargaban con copas de vino tinto, la segunda copa de la tarde. Casi estaban por terminar cuando Draco encontró una escena que quería probar con Potter antes de dar por concluido el día. El beso.

Harry se puso nervioso cuando Draco le dijo que harían la escena. Potter en su papel y el rubio en el papel de Donovan, el novio de Henry.

El moreno comenzó a hiperventilar y a sudar espeso de los nervios. Miró a Draco con cara de circunstancias; reía nerviosamente y trataba de sonreír mientras se quitaba la sudadera porque, de repente, la temperatura había subido escandalosamente rápido.

—Tranquilo Potter, sólo es un beso, no tenemos que ponernos a follar. —Harry suspiró y se puso a ordenar sus cosas en la mochila que había cargado todo el día. Sus manos torpes y movimientos apresurados no hacían muy fácil la tarea—. Aunque si tu quieres…

— ¡No!

—Relájate, ya te dije que no haremos nada.

—Mejor me voy Malfoy. Muchas gracias por la comida y por la salida… —En su cabeza todo había sonado como si hubieran tenido una cita. Creyó que lo más normal sería besarse y despedirse con sonrisas cómplices en los labios. La idea no le desagradó del todo.

—Tendrás que besar a Donovan en algún momento de tu vida. Sólo tienes que separar la actuación de tu vida real.

—Sí, pero no ahorita y, además, tú no eres él.

Harry salió del apartamento con toda la prisa que le daban sus piernas de gelatina. Draco rodó los ojos y caminó a la puerta con el guion en la mano. A los pocos segundo escuchó que tocaban la puerta; sonrió y se miró las uñas para quitarse la suciedad inexistente.

— ¿Quién?

—Yo. Harry —escuchó atrás de la puerta. Echó un vistazo por la mirilla y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Abrió la puerta y miró a Harry con una falsa expresión de sorpresa.

—Tanto tiempo —Harry extendió la mano pidiendo, mudo, el guion que estaba en manos de su antiguo némesis—. Aquí tienes.

Harry lo tomó (arrancó) de la mano pálida y delgada; como la de un pianista. Sin ninguna expresión salió disparado por el pasillo y se perdió donde, Draco sabía, estaban las escaleras.

~*~

Días pasaron. La luna llena llegó y se fue; desapareció tras el cuarto menguante para dar paso a la luna nueva. Medio mes sin haberlo visto y con su carrera de actuación tirada por el caño, cadena jalada y su vida dando vueltas hacia a la tubería directo a las aguas puercas de la ciudad.

Jaló la cadena después de haber orinado y salió del baño acomodándose el pene en el pantalón. Harry estaba con las ojeras hasta las rodillas de la preocupación de no poder hacer las escenas. Interpretar a aquel personaje de verdad había resultado todo un reto que, dicho sea de paso, si no superaba todo valdría caca.

La idea de que se habría besado con Malfoy aún rondaba por su cabeza y secretamente se sentía arrepentido de haberse marchado de esa forma de su casa. Después de todo el rubio había tenido la amabilidad de ayudarle mucho con su forma de actuar su papel gay. Harry perdió la vista en la pared que tenía en frente e inconscientemente se acarició los labios con la punta de los dedos. Sentía cierto cosquilleo en ellos como si tuviera vida propia y estuvieran pidiéndole a gritos que fuera al apartamento del rubio y lo besara hasta que los reventara como caballos; agotados, rendidos y sobreexplotados.

Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos de encima. No podía creer que estuviera pensando en besar a Malfoy; incluso habría dudado de sus propios pensamientos si no los hubiera presenciado en su propia cabeza. Veía a Malfoy aplastado con su peso, con la pared en su espalda; él, Harry Potter apretándole una nalga con toda la mano, sobándose el uno con el otro. Gimiendo en la boca ajena, enredando los dedos en el cabello del otro. Explotando en pasión, haciendo eyacular al volcán ardiente que tenían por dentro del estómago.

Harry sintió el tirón en su entrepierna y se miró. El pequeño bulto ya se notaba bajo su pantalón y estaba consciente de que esa clase de asuntos no podían postergarse. Ahí mismo, ante su televisión, se abrió el pantalón y con las manos frías comenzó a masajearse. Primero despacio, disfrutando la temperatura y la fricción ejercida en su semi-erecto miembro. Estaba imaginando que una cabeza rubia se enterraba en su entrepierna y con la boca comenzaba a comerse por completo su pene. Ahora estaba totalmente duro. Gemía tan fuerte que tuvo que preocuparse un poco porque los vecinos no lo escucharan.

Seguía viendo aquella cabeza de sedoso cabello rubio y desde la posición en que estaba podía admirar su trasero y la punta de los pies asomarse por debajo. Tenía toda la erección dentro de la cavidad bucal de aquella persona; los ojos empañados en excitación, lujuriosos siseos salían de su boca y todo daba vueltas a su derredor. Estaba llegando a un punto donde no podría detenerse, no había marcha atrás aunque quisiera. La mano de aquella mujer comenzó a acariciar sus testículos acunándolos con una mano mientras con la otra tanteaba su entrada ocasionando que la calentura de Harry subiera aún más, de ser eso posible.

Un dedo aventurero se adentró en él y Harry soltó un gemido tan fuerte que lo habrían escuchado en Timbuktu. Estaba sudando copiosamente cuando sintió que su orgasmo estaba próximo pero estaba sintiéndose tan bien que se apretó el punto que haría que su placer pudiera extenderse. En su fantasía aquella rubia seguía devorándolo de forma tan salvaje que sintió que no podría retrasar el momento culmine por mucho más tiempo. Respiró y siguió el movimiento de su mano mientras en su imaginación la rubia seguía devorándolo tan fuerte que sintió que le arrancaría algo más que gemidos.

Sintió que explotaba dentro de la boca que tanto placer le había ofrecido y por un momento sintió pena. La boca tragó todo lo que Harry había derramado y quiso verla a los ojos. En sus fantasías ellas siempre tenían los ojos azules; aunque esta vez ella no levantó la mirada en el momento cuando lo estaba esperando sino un poco después y Harry cayó en la cuenta. Sus ojos eran grises, el cabello platinado y la piel nívea como la de una muñeca de porcelana.

Se había masturbado pensando inconscientemente en Draco y eso ya no le estaba gustando. Limpio el desastre que había dejado en el sillón y un poco en la mesa. Se descubrió sentado y no sabía en qué momento le habían fallado las piernas pero eso ya no importaba, lo que quería era dejar ese asunto arreglado de una vez por todas. Justo estaba arreglándose el pantalón y los calzoncillos cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y vibrar recorriéndose por la superficie de la mesa frente a él.

Lo tomó y lo que vio en la pantallita hizo que se quitara los lentes y los limpiara con la tela de su playera. Draco lo estaba llamando.

— ¿Hola?

—_Harry, amor, que bueno que contestas —_la voz de Draco era pastosa y lenta. Harry supo inmediatamente que las palabras eran para confundir a quien estuviera con él—. _¿Puedes venir por mí? Estoy en casa de un amigo._

— ¿Estas ebrio?

—_Se me pasaron un poquito las copas. Perdóname, sé que no te gusta que lo haga pero te compensare apenas lleguemos a casa. _—Un nuevo tirón le hizo darse cuenta de que todavía estaba con el pantalón abierto y su pene semi erecto –de nuevo–fuera del pantalon. Se arregló tratando de no tocarse mucho y caminó al baño.

—Dame la dirección, iré en un momento.

—_Estoy cerca de tu trabajo. Nick quería llevarme a casa pero le dije que tú podías venir por mí. —_Malfoy le dio una dirección y Harry la escribió en un pedazo de papel higiénico, que arrancó del rollo, para memorizarla. Le llamó la atención que dijera que cerca de su trabajo. Le estaba pidiendo que no se tardara y que de preferencia se apareciera cerca. Por fortuna sabía donde era y donde podría aparecer

—Estaré ahí en un minuto. Espérame afuera.

Colgó y se encaminó a la puerta llevándose en el camino la mochila al hombro. Tenía cierta curiosidad de por qué Draco lo había llamado a él. Al llegar a la puerta dio vueltas a la cerradura con la llave para poner el seguro y se apareció junto a un contenedor de basura de donde escaparon unas ratas enormes. El gobierno no alimentaba a la gente pero si a las ratas. Qué orgullo sintió inflarle el pecho.

Salió del callejón y caminó a la izquierda calle abajo. Caminaba viendo la numeración cuando llegó a una casa réplica de todas las del vecindario con el número que buscaba. Tenía escaleras a la entrada, una pequeña reja a los pies de ésta y sólo tres ventanas: una a un costado de la puerta y las otras dos en la planta alta.

De la nada, el sonido intempestivo de una puerta chocar contra algo llamó su atención. Draco salió volando hacia sus brazos que estaban atrás de la verja en picos altamente mortales. Empujó la puerta y atrapó a Draco el cual le sonrió cuando levantó la vista hacia sus ojos verdes.

—Draco…

—Gracias Nick, ya me voy. —Miró a Harry y el moreno comprendió que quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible—. Gracias por cuidarme.

Draco trató de caminar por si mismo pero terminó recargándose en Harry. El moreno estaba consternado por el estado del rubio; sólo atinó a poner una mano en su cintura y ayudarlo a caminar. Ese tal Nick ya le caía mal.

—Draco, no era mi intención. —Escucharon a sus espaldas pero conforme caminaban las palabras quedaban sofocadas por el sonido de la ciudad.

Harry detuvo un taxi y con prisa lo abordaron. Guardaron silencio durante todo el trayecto y cuando llegaron al apartamento de Draco, esté se derrumbó en el sofá mientras Harry le preparaba algo para el 'pequeño mareo' que lo atenazaba en ese momento; mismo mareo que no lo dejaba caminar ni hablar bien.

Estaba por entrar a la cocina cuando la voz de Draco lo interrumpió. Corrió al baño y cuando llegó, el rubio ya estaba vomitando todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Alcanzó a detenerlo antes de que se abriera la cabeza contra el retrete. Un ladrido les llegó desde la puerta y Harry vio una mancha negra que salía corriendo rumbo a la sala.

—Es Bellatrix. El perro que pensaba regalarte cuando te viera. —Draco tenía la cara sonrojada por el esfuerzo, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la voz rasposa. Se puso frente al espejo del lavabo y lo jaló para abrir un botiquín cubierto por el espejo. Tomó un frasco con una sustancia violeta y se la bebió de un trago.

—Le cambiaré el nombre, definitivamente. ¿Cómo sabías que nos veríamos?

—No lo sabía. —Comenzó a desnudarse con la clara intención de tomar un baño. Harry siguió viéndolo hasta que quedaron al descubierto unos calzoncillos negros. Descubrió que tenía el cuerpo tal y como lo había imaginado cuando se masturbaba. Literalmente estaba babeando cuando escuchó que Draco lo invitaba—. Los gays tomamos duchas juntos.

—Yo no soy gay.

Salió inmediatamente del cuarto de baño y Draco rodó los ojos. Tardó cerca de cinco minutos en salir ya con la mente despejada. Se dirigió a la cocina sólo con una toalla envolviendo su cadera. Harry estaba rojo cuando lo vio, respiraba dificultosamente y parecía sudar.

— ¿Qué hacías?

—Jugando con tu perro ¿cómo dices que se llama?

—En realidad es tu perro, se llama Bellatrix y es hembra. Es una perra.

—Insistes mucho en el nombre ¿se llama así por la persona en la que estoy pensando?

—Bueno, también era una perra pero definitivamente esta Bella me cae mejor. ¿Te estabas masturbando? —La cara de Harry era un poema; tenía la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, los brazos congelados en una posición extraña y las piernas a medio cerrar—. Al menos súbete la bragueta.

Harry carraspeó y se puso de pie lo más rápido que sus piernas le respondieron. Aún así, cuando llegó a la puerta Draco estaba frente a él, con la cara muy cerca a la del moreno. Tenía las manos apoyadas en su pecho las cuales iban descendiendo hacía una zona peligrosa en el cuerpo de Harry; el moreno continuó sudando con el miedo de que descubriera su erección. Draco puso la mano en el botón del pantalón de mezclilla y el sonido de la bragueta cerrándose llegó a ambos oídos.

Se hizo a un lado permitiéndole el paso para de repente encontrarse solo en el apartamento, de nuevo frente a la puerta y con expresión de que esperaba algo que realmente no podría cumplirse. Esta vez no tenía ningún guión en la mano, no habían dejado a la mitad ningún ensayo y el corazón de Draco se sentía más solo que en toda su vida.

Imaginó que unos golpes de puerta llegaban a sus oídos. No quería engañarse, pero el destino se empeñaba. Volvió a escuchar aquel sonido y deshizo sus pasos, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, parado y sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta. Harry lo miraba con la cara hacia abajo pero directo a sus ojos. El rubio levantó la ceja sintiendo cómo la confusión lo invadía. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba ahora? ¿Su perra?

Harry atravesó de un paso el espacio que los separaba y tomó a Draco de la nuca para colisionar sus labios con los delgados de Malfoy. Draco no cabía en sí de asombro; todo le parecía irreal, pero se dejó llevar. Cerraron la puerta y comenzaron a gemir como si ese beso fuera el más ansiado por parte de ambos. Tal vez así fuera y eso explicaría varias cosas que sucedieron a continuación.

Por ejemplo la toalla que salió volando, la playera negra, cinturón, botas. Los besos de hierro candente depositados en toda la extensión de la piel blanca; los chupetes, pellizcos, lametazos depositados en el cuello moreno. La pasión desatada en ese preciso momento. Las voces vacilantes pidiendo más, la voz ronca pidiendo cama, los chillidos de placer encendiendo el lívido que quería manifestarse y tomar control. Todo.

Los cuerpos enredados cayeron en la cama. Las caderas se golpearon, los bóxers naranjas con franjas verdes o verdes con franjas naranjas, no importaba; lo realmente importante es que eran lo único que aún los separaba el uno del otro, lo único que separaba la tortura del placer.

Al superar aquella barrera, supieron que realmente no podían echarse para atrás. Podían echarse el uno al otro pero nunca arrepentirse. Draco lo mencionó cuando sintió la inminente y envalentonada erección de Harry, éste murmuró que no pensara en eso. Dicho esto, el rubio tomó la erección del moreno a lo cual éste reaccionó levantando la mirada y clavándola en los ojos grises frente a él. Fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

—Draco, yo nunca… —Ambos ignoraron el hecho de que el nombre de pila había sido pronunciado y no el apellido como era la costumbre.

— ¿Aún quieres hacerlo? Podemos hacerlo al revés.

—Sí, sí quiero hacerlo, pero… yo he escuchado que… bueno… —Titubeó. Quería pedir que fuera delicado pero no era su intención sonar cobarde.

—Tranquilo. Estoy preparado para estos casos. —De uno de los cajones de la mesita a lado de su cama sacó la varita y murmuro algunos hechizos. Harry sintió como algo le refrescaba el trasero, se empezó a sentir resbaloso y hasta cierto punto incómodo. Miró la cara de Draco y todo parecía normal. No hubo objeción cuando lo que parecía un dedo se deslizaba hasta dentro de él. No era la mejor experiencia sexual de su vida, pero no se daría por vencido.

Draco estuvo arriba de él todo el tiempo y sin quitar la mano del trasero de Harry, mientras masajeaba la entrada, la dilataba y la acariciaba con delicadeza, su boca se dirigió a otro lugar en la fisionomía del moreno.

La erección de Harry se alzaba, sonrosada y envalentonada entre aquel vello púbico negro y enroscado. Los primeros gemidos que significaban que Harry comenzaba a disfrutar llegaron a los oídos de Draco y sonrió para sus adentros. Si la pequeña y casi insignificante intromisión lo hacía tararear, a continuación lo haría cantar Fígaro como todo un tenor.

Comenzó lentamente mandando lametazos a la cabeza del pene desde la hendidura de la uretra y alrededor sin pasar del glande y en forma de espiral. Deslizó la punta de la lengua bajo el prepucio antes de engullir completamente el miembro del moreno. Siguió frotando la lengua por toda la extensión del pene en su boca. Estaba bombeando con poca velocidad y poca presión sin sacar el dedo de la entrada de Harry; estaba acariciando internamente, deslizando de afuera a adentro. Estaba follándolo con el dedo medio; introdujo otro dedo y el culo del moreno se acopló al nuevo intruso.

Harry gemía sin ninguna clase de represión cuando el rubio lo escuchó balbucear algo y supuso que le estaba anunciando su inminente eyaculación. Tomó la raíz del pene con su mano mientras su boca seguía succionando principalmente el glande hasta que sintió los latigazos en el fondo de su cavidad mientras el cuerpo moreno convulsionaba de placer ante el orgasmo, sintió también la presión en sus dedos muestra de las contracciones internas cuando el cuerpo sucumbía totalmente.

Draco rodó los dedos dentro de Harry mientras los abría como tijera para dejarlo bien preparado y no hacer de su primer experiencia la única. Al mismo tiempo la respiración de Harry se regularizaba y comenzaba a endurecerse de nuevo, le estaba gustando la experiencia de tener algo en el culo entonces. Definitivamente era el-chico-que-vivió-dentro-de-closet y a partir de ese momento Draco sería conocido como el-chico-que-lo-ayudó-a-salir-de-ahí.

El rubio volvió a asaltar los labios enrojecidos del moreno. Estaba entre sus piernas como jamás se imaginó que lo estaría y eso lo volvía loco de pura anticipación.

Harry probó su propia esencia al resbalar su lengua por los recovecos de la boca de su antiguo némesis. Sintió su erección tirar de su entrepierna de nuevo y gimió al sentir la de él frotándose entre sus muslos empapándose del mismo lubricante que cubría su entrada.

Draco lamió los labios de Harry, bajó por su maxilar hasta el cuello y lo devoró como quien muere de hambre de pasión y siente que explotará si no deja su marca en esa piel bajo sus labios. Seguía frotándose mientras llegaba a los pezones y comenzaba a apretarlos con los labios, los restregaba con su lengua y los mordía ligeramente mientras el otro lo hacía girar entre sus dedos.

Harry sentía que no soportaría tanto placer cuando sintió cómo el miembro del rubio se enterraba en él. Sentía una ligera molestia, como si quisiera pujar para expulsar ese intruso de su anatomía pero aquella lengua volvía a hacer estragos en su sistema nervioso incitándolo a olvidar aquella sensación y relajarse.

—Muy bien —dijo Draco cuando volvió a sus labios y lo besó alternando los besos y la respiración jadeante.

Draco se hundió por completo y antes de comenzar el vaivén, besó la frente de Harry y este lo miró sonriendo, dando a entender que se sentía bien y que podía continuar.

El rubio se movió hasta casi salir completamente y arremetió con un poco más de fuerza provocando un gemido de ambos. Harry sintió como se le atoraba el aire a mitad de la garganta y jadeó. El movimiento se repitió varias veces más antes de que Draco se diera cuenta de que con cada estocada Harry arqueaba la espalda y gruñía. Había encontrado la próstata.

Mientras continuaban con el mismo movimiento cadencioso en el mismo ángulo, Draco siseaba y Harry no era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos por más de dos segundos. El placer era asfixiante, sintió la urgencia de terminar pronto y dirigió su mano a su propio miembro pero Draco se lo impidió tomándolo de la muñeca y oprimiéndola contra la cama; con la mano que tenía libre comenzó a bombear el miembro de Harry viendo en su cara como cada musculo se contraía. Los dientes superiores apretaban más contra el labio inferior y los jadeos y gemidos se intensificaban.

Draco era incapaz de perderse cada expresión, cada movimiento incluso cada detalle en él. La sensación de estar dentro de esa estrecha y cálida cavidad, sentirse rodeado por él, por el salvador del mundo mágico; tenerlo gimiendo sobre su cama siendo él la causa de todo aquello. Disfrutaba como nunca y podía sentir el orgasmo aproximarse cuando vio un par de ojos verdes brillar en la semioscuridad que los cubría.

Aquello fue el detonante, lo que lo llevó a tocar las nubes con los dedos; lo que hizo que apretara los ojos y se perdiera en ese mar de sensaciones. Vaciarse en él, mojarlo con su esencia, inundarlo con sí mismo. Sintió los músculos de Harry tensarse y el latigazo de semen salir disparado contra el pecho de ambos. Ambos habían llegado al mismo tiempo, habían terminado a la par y ahora estaban tan cansados —y satisfechos— que sólo atinaron a relajar el cuerpo. Draco cayó sobre Harry respirando entrecortadamente mientras el moreno hacía lo suyo intentando atrapar un poco de oxígeno y sostenerlo para llenar sus pulmones.

Harry despertó al siguiente día sin saber dónde estaba y por qué le dolía el trasero. Miró a su alrededor y la habitación no se le hacía nada conocida. Ya varias veces le había pasado cosas así donde despertaba con resaca y en la habitación de chicas a las que apenas las había visto la noche anterior.

Sintió un cuerpo removerse y a su lado vio una espalda ancha gracias a un rayo de luz que se filtraba por una abertura entre las cortinas. Le dolía el ano porque Draco se lo había follado fuerte y duro la noche anterior. Esa era la razón por la que estaba ahí y no en su casa. El recuerdo iluminó su mente y se dejó caer en la cama tan fuerte que no dudó que Draco despertaría en el acto.

—Buenos días.

Sin pensarlo más, encontró su ropa y se fue al baño. Tenía que tomar una ducha y pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Y aún así, por más vueltas que le daba al asunto no se la creía. Había tenido relaciones sexuales en la noche con Draco, pero no sólo eso, él había sido el pasivo y el culo le escocía cada vez que lo apretaba.

Media hora después, cuando estuvo listo físicamente –porque anímicamente seguía dándole vueltas al asunto y no llegaba a nada— salió del cuarto y Draco ya no estaba ahí, el cuarto estaba ordenado y la cama hecha. No quería enfrentarlo pero definitivamente no podía sólo irse.

Lo encontró en la cocina removiendo trastos y abriendo y cerrando puertitas. Harry se quedó absorto observándolo moverse por el espacio. Se veía muy bien con ese pantalón de franela, flojo y con el torso descubierto. El cabello le caía en mechones por la frente y el contorno de la cara hasta el cuello, lo tenía un tanto largo pero le quedaba muy bien. Los lentes de aumento jamás de los había visto pero le quedaban muy bien y le daban un aire de pensador muy sexy. La piel blanca y firme en su marcada musculatura hacía a Harry que considerara repetir lo de anoche y considerar lo que haría a partir de ese momento.

Despertó por el sonido de la taza al chocar con la mesa y cuando vio la sonrisa socarrona en la cara del rubio se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello.

—El desayuno está listo. Hice tostadas, café, jugo de naranja y saque las donas de la alacena. Adelante.

Harry se sentó frente a Draco y durante el desayuno no dijeron nada. Cuando sólo quedaba el café, por un segundo los dos se miraron a los ojos y Harry bajó la mirada inmediatamente.

—Estás incómodo, ¿es por lo de anoche?

—Escucha yo…

—No me vengas con que fue un mal entendido Potter. —Draco estaba captando lo que sucedía con el moreno y, sin saber por qué, se molestó.

—Es que yo no… No estaba dentro de mis planes ¿sí?

—Pues lo hiciste, y por lo que alcance a ver lo disfrutaste.

—Escúchame bien Malfoy —Harry se sintió molesto y sin querer explotó en ese momento poniéndose de pie y tirando la silla—, uno no se vuelve gay de la noche a la mañana…

—No, tú ya lo eras. —Interrumpió Draco.

—No, no era gay, ni lo soy ahora…

— ¿Por qué te da tanto miedo admitirlo Potter? Te gustó lo que pasó anoche y en este momento quieres repetirlo. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de cómo me mirabas hace unos minutos? —Sin saber en qué momento, Draco también estaba de pie enfrentado a Potter y a su imbécil cabezota.

Harry se dirigió a la puerta dónde ya estaba su mochila y sin decir una palabra más abrió la puerta y se fue despidiéndose con un portazo.

Draco se quedó parado entre la mesa y la silla donde había tomado el desayuno sin saber qué hacer o qué esperar. Cayó pesadamente y se quedó ahí un rato mientras veía el charco de café negro y la taza volcada en la que había visto a Harry ponerle dos cucharadas de azúcar. No sabía qué pensar y de nuevo los fantasmas del pasado lo llenaron; se vio siendo rechazado en el tren de Hogwarts cuando tenía once años y se vio muchas otras veces cuando Harry le dedicaba esas miradas de odio. En esos ojos verdes sólo había odio para él.

En esa figura robusta sólo había coraje y rencor cuando él sentía odio por no inspirar otro sentimiento a ese corazón. Porque siempre había querido formar parte de la vida de aquel moreno cabeza de chorlito. Porque siempre, sin importar la forma, el motivo o la mirada, quería estar en su mente. Esa había sido la razón por la que dejó el mundo mágico, porque al ser héroe de guerra poca gente lo criticaría por su estilo de vida y no es que le importara. Pero no quiso arriesgarse a sumarle asco a aquellas miradas color esmeralda.

Harry le importaba, por capricho o tal vez por otra cosa, pero le importaba; tanto que arriesgó su vida llevando información a la orden para que él pudiera derrotar al Lord Oscuro; tanto que decidió alejarse al comprender que no podría esperar más que agradecimiento; tanto que cuando lo encontró fuera de aquel café casi no pudo reprimir sus ganas de gritar cuando lo vio mirarlo arrepentido. Tanto que no pudo reprimirse al comprar aquel perro negro que le recordaba a un Grimm pero que a Harry le había recordado a su padrino muerto en la batalla en la sala de la muerte del Ministerio. Lo había visto en su mirada el día anterior.

~*~

Las semanas siguientes pasaron muy rápido para Harry y desde aquel día no había pensado más en el rubio. Habría podido admitir que si le había gustado el sexo gay, pero algo en la forma de hablar de Draco le había hecho no reconocerlo; tampoco había reconocido que esa misma mañana habría querido repetirlo.

Como buen Gryffindor veía lo bueno de la situación. Ya no le daba tantos problemas la actuación con su papel. Subía al escenario y dejaba de ser Harry para convertirse totalmente en Henry. Giselle estaba encantada con su actuación e incluso había llegado a decirle, en bastidores, que dejara de actuar. Harry sabía a lo que se refería y la idea le daba vueltas en la cabeza día y noche. No dejaba de pensar en Draco, en lo que paso entre ellos y sobre todo en su situación.

Un fin de semana preguntó a Hermione que qué tenia de malo ser gay en el mundo mágico. Su amiga lo miró con media sonrisa y le respondió que no tenía nada de malo, era sólo que los magos no estaban habituados al amor entre personas del mismo sexo, la sociedad mágica podría ser de ideas antiguas pero el amor gay tanto en hombres como en mujeres siempre había estado presente. Después le pregunto que si era gay y pensaba regresar al mundo mágico. Respondió no a lo segundo y se sonrojó al recordar lo primero.

De forma madura, pensó en reconocerlo y hacerse a la idea de que le iba más mirar hombres más que a las mujeres. Aunque aún había algo en ellas que lo hacía girar la cabeza: ¿Envidia?

Sacudía la cabeza con ese pensamiento y retomaba lo que había estado haciendo momentos antes.

~*~

Henry se acercó a Donovan hasta quedar frente a él, tan cerca que sus narices podían rozarse y estaban respirando el mismo oxigeno partido en dos. Ambos se miraron a los labios pidiendo, mudos, lo mismo. Querían sentir los labios del otro en sí mismos, que recorrieran el cuerpo, que los besaran donde otras labios jamás habían tocado. Querían quitarse la ropa con esos mismos labios, que la saliva les quemara y les curara al mismo tiempo. Que las palpitaciones del otro se acoplaran a las propias y dejar de ser humanos para convertirse en espíritus que no conocían otra cosa más que el placer prodigado con tanto esmero por otro. Querían ser aire y recorrer ese cuerpo por dentro y por fuera.

Henry enredó los dedos en el cabello rubio y lacio de Donovan. Donovan tiró del cabello negro y revuelto de Henry. Se besaron al instante y las manos recorrieron toda la cabeza del otro. Henry lo tomó de las piernas y lo levantó provocando que las largas extremidades se enroscaran en su cintura. La lengua de uno en la boca del otro daba guerra sin ofrecer descanso ni tregua. Ambos creyeron que de haber un momento para morir debería de ser ese. En medio de tanto placer y sobre aquella cama. Morir aplastado por ese cuerpo, asfixiado por esa lengua, quemado por esas manos. Una taquicardia por esas palpitaciones aceleradas en la entrepierna les vendría de maravilla.

Donovan se irguió sobre la cadera de Henry que lo veía desde su posición; acostado boca arriba con el rubio de ojos grises sobre él: así quería morir.

—Te deseo Henry. Desde que éramos unos críos lo hago.

Henry no tenía palabras en aquella escena. Todas las sensaciones estaban reflejadas en su mirada. El torbellino de sensaciones lo arrastraba al limbo de donde no quería regresar. No quería regresar a convertirse en el insecto que era en su casa, no quería ser el Gregorio Samsa de Kafka. No quería ser despreciado e insultado por no ser como los demás y no ser aceptado. No quería volver a encerrarse en esas cuatro paredes que eran su habitación sólo por ser diferente.

Sufriría la metamorfosis y si no lo aceptaban tendría que apañárselas como fuera y salir adelante. No moriría patas arriba como una cucaracha.

— ¿Saldrás de aquí?

—No en este preciso instante. —Lo jaló hacia sí y volvió a llenar aquella boca con su lengua.

~*~

Giselle estaba embelesada con ese par actuando de forma tan formidable. El teatro completo estaba en silencio total captando cada detalle en la expresión de ambos. Había tanto sentimiento en aquel escenario que parecía que la tarea de cerrar el telón sería imposible. Giselle se había esforzado mucho por sacar ese lado en Harry, el pelinegro, estrella de aquella puesta en escena. Al principio, demasiado cohibido, había pensado incluso en dejar la obra porque aseguraba que no podría con aquello, era una tarea difícil y no iba de acuerdo a sus preferencias.

El cambio que surgió en él fue brusco; nadie habría esperado que un día se hubiera puesto a ensayar con aquel énfasis. Su caminar, su forma de hablar, sus movimientos; todos eran tan reales que los dejó estupefactos. Giselle lo probó con la escena del beso y el moreno besó a su compañero tan intensamente que el chico quedó perplejo y sin sabe qué hacer.

Giselle rompió en aplausos para darles a entender que todo había estado bien y que la puesta en escena sería un éxito rotundo. Jamás imaginó que el éxito sería ese; el que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese preciso instante. Miraba la cara de cada espectador y su estómago se retorcía, se contraía y al mismo tiempo se liberaba como una colonia de mariposas que emprenden el vuelo. Todo era como un sueño; el sueño de su vida.

A su lado estaba el guionista. Aquel inteligente ser que le había regalado ese guión para ponerlo en escena sin recibir ningún beneficio más que el de su seudónimo en las pancartas y los folletos de la obra. Ella le había comentado de la crisis en la que estaba cayendo el teatro y sin una historia para montar no tenían esperanzas más que de cerrar el lugar indefinidamente.

Al siguiente día llegó a su casa y le dio un sobre amarillo con una historia hecha por él y basada en la obra literaria de Franz Kafka: La Metamorfosis, pero visto desde un punto de vista más actual e igual de controvertido como lo había sido los judíos que se habían quedado a mitad de camino de la secularización y la completa asimilación por una sociedad circundante. Esta vez visto desde el punto de vista de un homosexual; el ser despreciado, encerrado en sí mismo por tener gustos diferentes a los demás. Era Henry el que se convertía en insecto, el que se mantenía encerrado en su habitación para evitar las miradas quisquillosas de su familia y vecinos.

Con un final diferente a la obra de 1915; Henry era rescatado por Donovan, su mejor amigo a quien no le importaba la situación ni los gustos de las personas sino lo que eran por dentro. Había sacado a Henry de aquel encierro y lo había liberado de las cadenas de la sociedad; lo había incitado a ser diferente y sentirse orgulloso por ser él mismo y no un borrego más de aquel rebaño de inseguros y apáticos.

~*~

Harry estaba frente al espejo de su camarote limpiándose la cara del maquillaje y sudor que le llenaban el rostro. Muchas veces pensaba que quería hacer eso de forma real y no sólo simbólica al terminar una puesta en escena; quería quitarse el maquillaje, las máscaras con las que enfrentaba su vida. Estar sólo de un lado y no en la pendiente, sin saber si pertenecía a un mundo o al otro.

No podía dejar de pensar en la voz de Hermione al pedirle que fuera a la reunión con los Weasley; no podía evitar esa aversión hacia el mundo que lo había utilizado desde su niñez, que al verse rescatados lo tiraban como si ya no lo necesitaran. Que fueran malos con él no era el problema, la situación real del rompimiento fue cuando murió Remus, cuando el hospital de enfermedades mágicas no quiso atenderlo por ser un licántropo; se negó aún sabiendo que era el salvador del mundo mágico quien se los pedía.

Cuando toda la algarabía y los agradecimientos habían quedado develados en el momento en que se aferró a la mano inerte del único ser que lo había mantenido en contacto con sus padres, el único que realmente había sido más un padre que un amigo o un tío. Lo había querido mucho y lo había perdido por culpa de aquellos que le habían jurado lo que fuera en el momento en que lo pidiera.

Ahora había aparecido Draco de nuevo en su vida y justo cuando creía que sólo había sido un reencuentro fugaz regresa su cara en el lugar en que menos creyó verlo. Claro que podían existir miles de razones por las cuales estaba el rubio sentado entre el público. Entre ellas, podía considerar el hecho de que él ya lo había invitado al estreno desde antes del encuentro pasional.

Nada era suficiente. No podía dejar de pensar que estaba ahí por él; que realmente quería verlo actuar, ver como se desenvolvía en el teatro. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, realmente lo quería de la misma forma en que Harry no podía negar que lo quería. Que aquel encuentro había sido más que mera casualidad; que tal vez la vida le estaba entregando la oportunidad de ser feliz, de asentar una vida, un rol: ser feliz realmente. Quitarse el maquillaje con el que encaraba a la vida.

No podía dejar de pensar en que tal vez, sólo tal vez, estaba enamorado de él. De lo que si estaba realmente seguro era que por fin había aceptado lo que era en el fondo, lo que le había pasado con Draco en aquella cama; que realmente quería vivirlo, pero no con cualquiera, quería vivirlo con Draco.

Sin saber a ciencia cierta, siguió quitándose toda aquella pintura. ¿Qué pensaría Ron cuando supiera que le gustaba un hombre? Aquella pregunta pasaba por su mente una y otra vez sin tener una respuesta.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su cadena de pensamientos. Angustiado, se puso de pie y fue a abrir sin preguntar quién tocaba. Que sorpresa tan grande se llevó al encontrarlo ahí parado con su chaqueta de piel, pantalones negros y camisa beige. El cabello rubio cayéndole sobre los hombros mientras el brazo derecho descansaba a su costado y el otro se mantenía firme en el marco de la puerta.

—Te voy a pedir un favor: no vuelvas a cambiar ningún dialogo en la obra. Es de mal gusto al menos para el escritor del guión.

—Pues cuando el escritor del guión venga y me diga algo… —dijo Harry antes de ser interrumpido abruptamente.

—No he terminado. No vuelvas a hacerlo y menos para declararle amor a alguien. —Recordó cuando Henry le había declarado sus sentimientos a Donovan después de haber visto hacia el público, exactamente donde estaba él.

—¿A ti qué te importa? —dijo desafiante.

—Me importa. Yo lo escribí.

Harry había quedado perplejo por aquella declaración. Jamás se habría imaginado que Draco estaba presente entre el público por eso. Le decepcionaba y le dolía a partes iguales que el rubio no hubiera estado presente para verlo actuar. Se regañó mentalmente al descubrirse abatido por la nueva verdad. Quería llorar de coraje con él mismo al saberse desilusionado porque Draco no estaba ahí por él, sino por el guión.

—Lo siento —dijo sin saber de dónde le salían las palabras si tenía ese enorme nudo atorado en la garganta. Los ojos le estaban escociendo y creía que no aguantaría por mucho tiempo—. Dejaré la obra, si eso es lo que quieres.

—No permitiré que hagas eso. Escribí ese libreto pensando en una persona igual a ti, no permitiré que, por tu culpa, cambien al actor principal—. Se cruzó de brazos y le sostuvo la mirada hasta que Harry giró su cuerpo para darle la espalda. Sintió el impulso de tomarlo por los hombros y girarlo para verlo a la cara.

—Yo… Lo siento. Tenías razón —Draco escuchó como Harry sorbía por la nariz mientras sus hombros se convulsionaban—. He pasado todo este tiempo dándole vueltas a los que pasó entre nosotros. No dejo de pensar en ti y en todo lo que me dijiste. Creo que tienes razón.

—¿Razón en qué?— Draco creyó que sus barreras caerían sin más. No tenía idea de qué estaba hablando el moreno y aún así estaba comenzando a inquietarse. Soltó los brazos a sus costados y arrugó la frente sin poder establecer relación en las palabras que estaba escuchando.

—Tenías razón. Yo ya no quiero vivir solo y engañándome con algo que no soy. Creí que había tirado todas las máscaras pero me quede con la que más daño me hacía. Incluso en este momento es difícil dejarla caer por completo. — La respiración se le hizo pesada y sintió como si algo muy pesado intentara pasar por su garganta—. No he dejado de pensar en ti y en lo que ocurrió aquella noche.

El alma de Draco cayó a sus pies y por un minuto guardó silencio sin saber qué decir.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —Harry giró y lo miró atento a cualquier reacción, pero el rubio se quedó pasmado y no reaccionó sino segundos después.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? 'Soy un galán'; 'Causo el mismo efecto en todos'; 'Ya lo sabía'. Si eso es lo que crees que diría… —cayó de repente al comprender que estaba actuando como el viejo Draco; el viejo vicio de mostrarse frío cuando estaba temblando por dentro—. Estas equivocado. Tú cambiaste mucho, yo también lo hice. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es — se acercó al moreno y le acomodo el cuello de la camisa—, olvidarnos del pasado y vivir el presente.

—¿Me estas invitando a salir? —se sentía pasmado y no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar, pero se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y creyó, con mucha fe, que Draco lo estaba invitando a algo.

—No Potter, no te estoy invitando a salir, te estoy invitando a entrar; En mi vida, en mi corazón y en donde quieras entrar después de esto. —A Harry le pareció increíble escucharlo y tuvo que ahogar las ganas de reírse en su cara por las palabras tan No Draco que había escuchado—. Si algún día decides de nuevo que eres heterosexual, entonces ese día te invitare a salir a punta de varita de todos lados.

—Entonces, ya sé a lo que me arriesgo.

—¡Ah, mira! No eres tan tonto como lo creía.

Aquel camarote no se abrió sino hasta que muchos de los compañeros de teatro quisieron felicitar al protagonista y al guionista por igual. A Giselle no le pareció extraño que Draco se negara a abrir cuando descubrieron el paradero de ambos, así como tampoco le tomó de extraño que aquella tarde, cuando Draco le llevó el guión, le hiciera tanto hincapié en que los protagonistas debían de ser: uno moreno de ojos verdes y otro rubio platinado de mirada gris. Casualidad fue descubrir que sería Harry quien hiciera el papel; la persona que había inspirado toda esa historia. Como el necesario ángel guardián de cada historia, se retiró para felicitar a los demás participantes de toda la producción dejando a aquellos dos arreglarse como quisieran, no le molestaría a menos que no se presentaran a la fiesta del debut. Eran los más importantes y tenían la obligación de asistir a esa reunión.

Hasta entonces no derribaría la puerta ni los haría salir de ahí de ninguna forma.

Al entrar a su camarote y con un movimiento de varita, el encantamiento glamour desapareció por completo revelando la mata de cabello castaño indomable y los ojos color miel; la sonrisa y la lágrima de felicidad que se deslizó por su rostro.

—Lo mereces Harry.

~*~

Díganme que les pareció.


End file.
